


The Wedding of Saphire and Chrom

by Arixphes



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening, Chrom and Saphire's Tales [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adultery, F/M, First Time, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Virginity, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixphes/pseuds/Arixphes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Gagnrel and bringing peace to the world, the tactician and the prince of Ylisse are finally free to express their love. A lavish wedding day planned to celebrate the union of two people who love each other more than life. Follow Saphire are she prepares to make her way down the aisle, the surprise she feels when she discovers her closest friends deepest secret and how she escapes from her pre-wedding fears.   Chrom as he waits for his bride and finds out the thoughts she had been keeping all the way to the reception where the couple dances the night away. The wedding night where Chrom and Saphire submit to their utmost desires and become husband and wife in the privacy of their new bed chambers. Lastly the Coronation, where the tactician finally takes her place as Queen of Ylisse beside Chrom and further drama occurs when Chrom finally realizes that Gaius has been harboring feelings for Saphire this whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning of the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the morning of the Wedding and Tactician Saphire has spent her first night in the castle. She is brought from dreams to her friends and goes through the rituals a bride goes through before she walks down the aisle.

 The sun shone in through the windows of the castle, casting a soft glow upon her caramel coloured skin. The soft song of birds filled the air floating into her ears. The warmth made her smile as she slept dreaming of this day, the day it would all come true. Dreams she never remembered but still new she'd had them. He was with her even in her sleep holding her hand keeping her close, keeping the promise to never let her go.

"GOOOOOD MORNING SIS!" a shrill voice filled the air as the raven haired woman felt the weight of the tiny blond upon her causing her to jump up, "How did you sleep?!" she looked at Saphire excitedly.

"Good morning Lissa..." she batted her copper eyes to adjust to the light, "I slept well thank you."

"I can't believe you're marrying my brother today! We're really going to be sisters now! I don't think I could be any more excited!" she bounced up and down upon the bed, "Was the room comfortable? Was the bed nice and pillowy? I hope you start feeling at home..."

Saphire looked down, the room was very foreign to her and the castle was even more so. Everything was so clean and crisp and nothing like the barracks or the tents they lived in. All these luxuries she was not used to. She had had a hard time falling asleep in the quietness of what was to be her new home but when sleep came at last she could find her beloved once more. A soft smile came to her lips as she thought of Chrom, that soon they would not be separated in sleep. She realized she hadn't answered Lissa's question and bit her lower lip, "It was fine Lissa." was her reply, with a voice soft and gentle as a breeze.

"Are you nervous? I bet Chrom is a mess knowing he's going to marry you today! You're going to look so beautiful in your dress. I haven't even seen it! You've been so hush about it. Why haven't you shown meeeee?!"

"Sorry Lissa. I just didn't want you spilling information to Chrom. I Promise you can see me in it when I put it on." She pat her hand and then ran it through her long black locks.

"Lissa my precious, leave the girl alone, she has much to think about. After all, she will be queen after today and she that alone is enough to make one nervous let alone marriage itself." The curly haired blond Maribelle sat gracefully beside her best friend.

"You're silly Maribelle. I'm sure you haven't seen it either..."

"Actually..." Saphire sucked in her breath and rose from the bed, "She helped me pick the designs..." Lissa looked at Maribelle in shock as Sumia and Cordelia entered the room. Lissa began to hit her friend with a pillow in anger, smacking her once for each word as, Miriel, Tharja and Panne followed.

"Why would you not tell me you were helping with the dress!" Lissa began to cry and Maribelle held up her hand in protest.

"Lissa Stop! You're ruining my hair!"

"Don't you think you're both a little old to be having a pillow fight?" Crimson haired Sully followed.

"Wow..." Saphire beamed, "Everyone's here..." She spun around in a circle laughing, "I can't believe it. You all came." Tears were in her eyes.

"Saphire please don't cry, your eyes will get puffy before the wedding..." Maribelle protested and jumped up to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Yes Saphire you must remain calm. You will be queen now." Cordelia placed her arms around the dark haired girl. "Chrom is lucky to have you as a bride..."

"And I am lucky to have you all here as my support. I don't think I could do this without all of you." Nowi and Olivia had arrived together with breakfast. The pink haired girl and the lime haired one both set the platters down for the girls.

"Eat up!" Nowi said with a grin, "Olivia made a great breakfast for all of us. It's going to be a long day for the bride and we need to be in top shape to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Nowi? When did you decide to take charge of things?" Sully said expressing the look of shock that had appeared on every female's face.

"I..." a soft blush came her cheeks, "I love weddings!" she said, high pitched and with the innovation of an excited child, "I want to see Saphire get the wedding of her dreams, is that so bad? She's going to be a beautiful princess!"

Silence filled the room as everyone glanced at one another. Olivia took a moment to sit at Saphire's bed and speak softly, "You need your strength princess..." The dark haired tactician flushed bright red over caramel skin, "I.. I'm sorry."

"Its fine... I just I feel so odd being called princess. I'm not royalty in any way. Even if by my marrying Chrom..."

"Nonsense," Sully interjected, "You earned his love, you earned the right to rule at his side. Chrom loves you and we all see that so stop talking yourself down before I have to beat some sense into you."

"Yeah! Now eat! I'm sure the boy's will try to take a peek too so we all have to stand guard and make sure that doesn't happen." Nowi giggled.

The girls all gathered on the large king sized bed and ate around Saphire. They were chatty and giggling as they spoke of what was to come. How much fun they would have. The raven haired woman. sat in silence, still pondering on her future and his. She loved him more than anything and she trusted him. He was everything any girl could ever dream of and more. On top of everything he was a prince, a prince who would be king. How lucky had she been to earn the love of the ruler of a kingdom as wonderful as Ylisse, and a man who was so gentle and caring that he made her worries melt to nothingness. The more she pondered the more she realized he deserved so much more than her. Her mind was hell bent on stopping this ceremony, from making sure Chrom didn't make the biggest mistake he could ever make.

"Hey..." a poke of a small finger against her arm woke her from her thoughts, "Snap out of it." The finger was attached to the pig tailed blonde who would be her sister in law.

"Sorry," Saphire replied softly, "Lissa, do you think Chrom is happy with me?"

"Of course. He used to talk about all the silly things you do. He notices anything about you. He is happier than I've ever seen him." Lissa beamed and then topic changed quickly, hoping she could obtain information on the gown, "You're going to be the most beautiful royal bride."

"Lady Saphire," Servants were at the door ready to take her away, "It is time for your bath and to begin the preparations." Everyone was looking at her and she slid off the bed still in her dressing gown.

"I'll see everyone later then..." she looked back at her companions, "Cordelia... Join me as soon as you can."

Cordelia's eyes widened and she looked about to see that everyone else was turned towards her, "What does she want to see you for?"

"I'm the maid of honour, I'm supposed to be at her side the whole time."

"Stop causing trouble Panne," Miriel interjected, "It would be wise we hurry to dress to join the bride and support her. She seems troubled."

"What makes you say that?" Lissa said innocently blue eyes wide.

"Her eyes they tell more than her words ever could," Panne replied, "She must be afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Nowi looked up wide eyed with her mouth full, "It's her wedding..."

"Her wedding with the Exalt of Ylisse. She's going to be queen..." Sully answered, "She must be nervous enough marrying Chrom after everything they've been through but the fact that they will rule must be weighing on her something fierce." There was a thud as her fist pounded into her palm in a bit of frustration.

"But... she's going to be an marvelous queen." Maribelle blinked confused, "Even though she's not of noble blood, she is a leader. She cares for all of us and she would do the same for Ylisse and its people."

"However, does she realize that?" Olivia asked quietly and everyone was silent, passing glances at one another. "I don't think she does."

Saphire was soaking in the tub of warm pink bubbles. She thought of Gaius suddenly, and his nick name for her. It made her giggle. Blowing some of the bubbles from her hands like a child, she tried to relax as one of the maids washed her hair. Another was scrubbing her feet, taking away the scars of battle wanting to leave her with the silky smoothness of a royal's skin.

"Mi'Lady," came a voice rousing her from a sudden sleep, "You must step out of the tub now."

Blinking Saphire looked at the servant girls who had been watching her slumber. The tactician vulnerable to any form of attack, just sleeping in her tub. "Let us dry you off and set you in your robes so we can comb your hair." A gentle older woman spoke with a motherly tone, taking her hand and helping her out. Several women dried her body off and her caramel coloured cheeks became bright red. They began to lotion her with sweet smelling creams, leaving her skin soft. Another girl dried her hair and brushed it.

Soft slippers upon her feet as she was brought to a vanity, this is where they began to curl her hair and pin it at the back of her head, leaving the rest dropping in fat curls down her back. A few strands framed her soft features. They pinned silver and diamond flowers at the back of her head and the long white veil at the top where the curls from the front gathered at her crown. The Crown of Chrom and Lissa's mother was placed upon her head, finishing the regal look. Shining colours placed upon her eyes and rosy colours to her caramel cheeks, a simple sheen to her lips making her look like a shining star. The final touches were the gemstones. Over the center of her forehead was a large teardrop sapphire from which tinier ones with diamonds and lighter coloured aquamarines formed a delightful pattern up to her hairline to form a widows peak tiara. Her caramel coloured hand, which had been bedecked in gemstones bearing her name and diamonds. Set in a beautiful pattern upon the top of her hand which would outline the diamond point of the handless glove she would wear.

Cordelia had arrived in her light pink gown, her hair down but pinned simply at the sides. Saphire was in her white undergarments, boustiere, panties and stockings. Despite the pampering she had undergone and the nap she was tense and anxious. Her mind was going a mile a minute, pondering about Chrom, about whether she should go through with this whole charade. Her gloves were on up past her elbows the point at her middle finger. They were held down with special paste to her skin which would wash away once she took another bath. On her finger was the engagement ring given to her by Chrom, a thing of beauty and of regency. Not a hair or thread would be out of place. Saphire was assisted by the servants into her princess ball gown of a wedding dress. Plenty of layers of crinoline and lace and silk, expanding the skirt out beautifully. The bodice was bedecked with lace and gemstones, fit for a queen. As the buttons were slowly done up, carefully to ensure her hair was not caught among them, Saphire looked at Cordelia almost terrified. The dress sat off the shoulder leaving the rich creamed coffee flesh exposed. Simple flat shoes covered in jewels were placed upon her feet, to ensure she would not tire. The bride trembled as everyone stepped away so she could gaze at herself in the mirror. Saphire's copper eyes widened at the sight of her looking so regal, refined, so... different than she thought she was.

"Wow..." Nowi cried, "Now you look like a Queen..." she was with Lissa and Olivia. Saphire could not reply as her bouquet of white roses was placed in her hand. Her mind wasn't processing everything correctly and she had to clutch her fingers to keep from hitting something. She was frightened and yet she couldn't understand what she was scared of. "Hey... are you okay?" Nowi touched her hand and looked at her, green eyes concerned that her bride would be sick before the wedding.

"I.. I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a minute before all this happens..." Saphire replied, walking slowly towards the door. "I need to get some air and I'll be back and then everything will be alright."

Her friends had no reason mistrust that, so everyone let her leave without question. Before she knew it, Saphire was running as fast as she could, holding the dress trying not to trip and fall or damage the lovely items Chrom had procured for her. She ran until she was out of breath and gasping. When she looked about she could see where she was. The gardens of the castle, far away from everything. She could feel the wetness of her cheek from the tears. Her heart was beating a mile a minute in her ears and her head throbbed.

"Chrom..." escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and allowing herself to fall back into the void of her deteriorated mind.


	2. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphire, in her attempt to try and calm her fears has found her way into the gardens of the castle. She is confronted by an old friend who helps her understand and solidify her feelings.

The crushing of crinoline against her delicate flesh made a crunching noise as she fell back on the bench in the garden. She held her bouquet of white roses in her caramel coloured hand. Bedecked in gemstones bearing her name and diamonds it caught the gleam of light as she moved. Set in a beautiful pattern upon the top of her hand around the diamond point of her handless glove. Her hair a lovely set of curls down her back but tied behind to show her face once her veil was removed. The royal crown that had been worn by his mother upon her head weighing on her like her new responsibilities. Her face was that of beauty done up to be a goddess but such beauty was obscured by tears and sadness. She trembled as she sat feeling the subtle wash of salty water upon her exposed flesh.

"Bubbles?" he'd finally caught up to her. Gaius' red mane caught the light gleaming like molten lava. She didn't look up, nor acknowledge the voice. He dropped the nick name and spoke seriously, wanting to make sure she listened, "Saphire. Everyone's looking about for you frantically. What are you doing here? How come you're not at the chapel? Chrom is going to be devastated if he finds out you're missing..."

"No one's told him?" she muttered almost angrily as if those were the only words she'd heard from him. They kept the news that she had run away from him and he was still waiting to be joined by her at the altar. The wedding wasn't for another thirty minutes so there was no need for him to worry, at least not yet. Everyone else wanted to maintain their composure around him while the rest searched for her. Her close friend, though not so much since she had become engaged to Chrom, had come to find her. Somehow he knew this was where she would be, where she felt safe. A far point from the castle and yet so close to sun that could burn her soul to nothingness. The perfect picture of a woman wanting to give up on everything.

"Why did you run away?" She felt him sit beside her but she refused to look up.

"I don't belong here..." her reply was flat and emotionless even though she was crumbling, her pure white veil hiding most of her expression."I can't marry Chrom, not now not ever."

"Nonsense. You love Chrom more than anything you've ever known. And he... the way he looks at you. You deserve to be with him. There's no force on this planet that could tear the love you have apart." Gaius looked up confused and concerned, unsure how to proceed next.

"Unless, I don't allow it to exist..." Teeth clenched as she continued, "Chrom deserves so much more than me. So much better. He... he had so much better than me. I just got in the way."

"Saphire... Where is this suddenly coming from?" his hand was on hers as he spoke gently, "You told me how much you loved Chrom and it broke my heart but I've always remained your friend and always pushed you to tell him. Now you're finally where you want to be, where you need to be. You're going to find your true happiness and you're home with him."

"That's where you're wrong Gaius, my dear friend. I do not need to be here. Chrom could be with any noble, or warrior or someone of good breeding. Someone of better ancestry than me. Anyone would be a better choice than I could ever be."

"You're talking crazy now. Don't you understand I love you too?" Gaius was angry at her for not only belittling the love she had, the sacrifice she had made not only for Chrom but for everyone she held dear. Every friend and comrade she had made in her journey. She was downing herself, "I won't have this. Not at all. You have lost too much to throw away the best thing that has ever happened to you because you're afraid..."

"What makes you think I'm afraid Gaius..."

With a swift move he pulled the veil from her face revealing her delicate features and the tears that had streaked them. He stood with her in his arms and brought his fingers behind her head. Her copper eyes were wide and watery as she gazed into his bright emerald hues, causing a deep blush to come to both their faces. Gaius could only think that this was all he wanted, to hold her and make her his but that couldn't be, she was to be queen and as sweet as she was, she was not a treat he would be able to taste. "Your heart is beating so fast I can feel it." he replied "and you're holding this." He opened his own hand he had swiped the necklace he had given her shortly before he realized how he felt for her.

"Something old..." she looked down ashamed, "It has kept me safe and has been a great aid when I am in worry or feel alone."

"You kept this old thing as your something old?"

"Yes... What better thing to bring than the precious item of my dearest friend."

Her words as sweet as she was, with such passion as beautiful as a painter creating a scene. The emotions were so much, he couldn't hold back. His heart beating as his ears turned bright red he brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly, gently, the only way he knew how. He would only do this once and he had to make it count. He had to make it meaningful. "I..." he let her go and guided her back down to the bench. "I shouldn't have done that... but I'll never regret it."

Saphire's head was swirling. Not only were her doubts with Chrom but now, Gaius confessing his love at the day she was to marry, the day she just wanted to run away from.

"You never told me what makes you think I'm afraid, or for that matter, what I fear." She changed the subject holding onto herself with all her might should she break down and react to the kiss.

"You're afraid of disappointing him. You're afraid you can't handle the responsibility of being a queen or his wife. You're scared you'll be a terrible wife, and mother that the people will hate you. You are afraid of letting all of us down..."

"Shut up..." she growled angrily.

"I'm right and you know it!"

"All the more reason for me to run away."

"No. You're perfect for him. And you're perfect for Ylisse. We all trust you and believe in you and none of us, your companions, your friends would never have made it here without you. And Chrom, I think he'd die if you left. Matters of the heart are not light with him so losing something he holds so dear would possibly send him in a direction that would be frightening."

"That's selfish."

"And what you're doing isn't? Crying in a garden when all the world is waiting to see you. When every friend and family..."

"I have no damn family!"

"Then what am I? And little Nowi and Lissa and all of us..."

"I..." she felt her resolve crack, "I... don't know anymore..."

"Please." Gaius dropped down on his knee, bending his head before her, "You are my Queen to be and my friend. Do not harm yourself and Chrom just because of your insecurities. He will help you through them. I promise. He will do anything to make you happy, I can see it in his eyes just... let him..."

Cursing in her mind, knowing Gaius could never be more right than he was in this moment. "You drive a hard bargain. What do I owe you for smacking some sense into me?"

"Nothing..." his lips curved downwards remembering how they had become close. He always held a soft spot for her from the moment she had found his secret knowing only someone of great heart would keep such things sacred. The ruse that he would pay her off was a test and she'd passed it swimmingly.

"Now what?" she stood up and pulled him with her.

"You go and marry Chrom so you can live happily ever after."

Her voice a gentle breeze as she giggled, he pulled her veil down, "You look amazing by the way. Chrom will be taken aback by you when he sees you." He took her arm and led her to the carriage that brought her to the church. Sully was outside keeping watch and saw them approach as Sumia and Cordelia came down with their Pegasus, in their bridesmaid’s gowns. They formed a circle around her and Gaius.

"I found her, she's safe but, she needs a bit of a fresh up and some words before she goes to guillotine," he joked holding her arm tighter than he should have. No one laughed.

"Are you alright?" Sumia asked softly, noticing the tears, "You were crying. Did you get hurt?"

"Knucklehead." Sully bopped Gaius on the head with the blunt end of her lance, "Did you make her cry?"

"The heck why would you do that? Of course I wouldn't make her cry. She means the world to me." he handed her off to the females, "She was just having pre-wedding jitters and I talked her out of it." His face flushed and he turned and ran not wanting them to see. He found himself with Frederick and the others in the wedding party.

"I trust you found her ..." Frederick asked.

"Of course. I know her better than anyone."

"And she will be here? I do not want Lord Chrom to worry about anything today."

"She will be at the end of the altar ready to join her king."

"I knew you could find her with haste. It's the reason I sent you. "

Gaius sighed, moving to find his place in line. His heart crumbling knowing he'd no longer have a chance. That he could have used her moment of uncertainty to capture her into his arms and take her away. He realized long ago how unfair and selfish that would be, and he would never do such a thing to someone he held so dear.

"It's time..." Chrom was already at the front of the Church, alone with the guests in his white dress uniform with his dark blue cape. His crown upon his head waiting, blushing for the bride to be.

"I don't want to talk about it..." in the dressing rooms, Saphire pleaded with Sumia as she begged for an explanation.

"I won't let you hurt him..." she'd said almost too hastily, "If you're going to just run away you should have just stayed there..."

Saphire's features softened, realizing Sumia spoke from jealousy, "I'll be fine. Let me just wash my face and we'll go." Sumia turned and left her in the room keeping further thoughts to herself.

Alone with her thoughts she remembered Chrom. Gaius had said Chrom would die without her. But it was truly the contrary, she was already dying without him, but she really was afraid to let him down after he'd invested so much into her. She was devoted to him yet she doubted her own devotion, her ability to remain loyal to him after this union. The dreams of betrayal had terrified her to this point. Dreams she could not share with him, not yet.

A deep breath and a cloth dipped in water allowed her to clean her face. She smiled and headed down stairs where the bridesmaids were lined up with their partner male, all ready to begin the precession. It would be minutes until the ceremony happened and seconds before she'd be taking the trip down the aisle to meet her prince.

"The moment of truth," she whispered to herself. She just needed to make it to the end of the aisle and she knew that once she got there, and Chrom's hand met hers, the world's problems would vanish.


	3. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally getting over the pre-wedding fears, Saphire is ready to walk down the aisle to meet her perfect prince.

The flower girl dressed in light pink and lace stood at the end of the aisle with the ring bearer. Upon her long brown hair sat a halo made of light pink roses with ribbons dangling down the back. The boy in his black tuxedo walked beside her looking like a young man as the music began and they began the procession. The bride kept her place behind the walls so none could see her, allowing for the illusion to continue. The girl threw white flower pedals upon the ground as the boy carried the wedding bands towards the front upon a silk pillow. Pairs of Saphire and Chrom's companions started to make their way to the back of the Church, down the red carpeted isle to where the sage stood with Chrom at the altar.

 

In all the craziness Saphire could not tell who was where. She couldn't see Gaius but she knew he was there with them. The last to leave the hall was Cordelia and Frederick, the maid of honour and the best man. The doors were shut to allow all to settle before the reveal of the bride. Lissa was trying not to giggle as she stood at the top end of the altar. Cordelia would stand next to her, and the bride to her right. They were finally lined on each side. The men on the right with the women on the left. Chrom in the centre in front of the sage with a space made ready for the lovely caramel skinned fiancé of the Exalt.

 

The weddinf party stood lined upon the stairs of the altar. The row began with Tharja, then Panne, Miriel, Nowi, Olivia, Sumia, Maribelle, Sully, Lissa, and Cordelia, then past Chrom was Frederick, Donnel, Stahl, Vaike, Kellam, Virion, Gregor, Gaius, Libra and Lon'qu. Due to the odd number of people involved, Ricken had chosen to use his magic to make effects during the end of the ceremony.

 

There was a brief moment of silence as the crowd all stood and turned to the large oak French doors. Chrom, the most anxious of all, was fighting to keep his head on, trying not to comfortably grasp the Falchion he loved so much. He knew he'd have her hand to hold in moments and that would be his true safety forever. His white shoes guiding his feet around he stood in his white uniform with his dark blue cape draped around his shoulders, white rose pinned to his jacket. The Exalt held his hands behind his back to keep from fidgeting.

 

The music began and the doors opened without a creek. The light of the late morning sun could only create a glow about her, like an angel whose halo brought more beauty to its backdrop. Chrom held his breath, his hands dropping in awe at the sight of his bride, his wife to be. She stepped carefully, nervously, trying to ensure she didn't fall over as her silk slippers tread the red carpet dusted with petals. The journey seemed endless and she avoided the eyes of all onlookers save for the one that mattered. Chrom's lovely sapphire hues were her destination, to be closer to that gaze. Her shaking hands were clutching the bouquet tightly as she made her way up the stairs beside the indigo haired male.

 

Lissa took Saphire's bouquet and smiled at her, so happy at what was going on. The bride turned and placed herself parallel to Chrom who looked so handsome her face flushed with excitement that they would be together in ways she'd only dreamed about. He was staring at her so intently and with such adoration she could only look down in shame of almost having run away. But the warmth resonating from him as he smiled at her only caused her to return the loving stare. And so the ceremony began. His hand clutched hers, squeezing gently so she would not let go, totally unaware she had tried to leave him a mere moments prior. Her trembling ceased as his gloved hand held hers and they turned to face the sage.

 

"Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered here today before the Gods to witness the union of this man and this woman. To journey with them as they enter the gates of matrimony and to guide them along the path to a righteous life. Marriage is sacred among all ceremonies as it is the beginning of the devotion and love that only can be shared between man and woman. It requires patience and kindness and the ability to trust that your other half will do whatever it is needed or right to make your life its best." Saphire looked down again but instantly felt the squeeze of Chrom's hand upon hers. Wordlessly he told her not to worry. "Today Saphire and The Exalt Chrom will begin their existence anew as not just two people but as a unit that will conquer anything that is thrown at them. Together they shall rebuild this world and lead its people into peace."

 

Lissa had begun to sniffle but quickly stopped herself, "Sorry..." she whispered.

 

The music began to play and choirs sang songs for the royal couple. Saphire and Chrom continued to smile at one another until it was time to give their vows. They had agreed to speak for themselves rather than be traditional and recite the normal speech. Chrom had decided he would go first allowing the butterflies in his stomach to finally escape him. They turned, facing one another allowing the world to be just them as they offered words of devotion and love.

 

"My dearest Saphire. The beautiful gemstone that fell from the sky into my life." He held both her hands. And looked at her covered face. "What you've taught and shown me is more precious than any metal or stone and my time with you will be the best treasure we will ever own. I hope that whatever qualms you had about me have been washed away being here finally at my side. I promise to do everything I can to make your days as happy as they can be and when I can't, I will still be here to pick up the pieces." Tears were falling down her face, "And no matter what happens remember that you live right here." he placed her hand upon his chest leaving her feeling the pulse of his heart. "Forever…my love."

 

Saphire couldn't remember what she had planned to say. Chrom's words were so passionate and beautiful that she was moved. There wasn't a dry eye in the chapel. All were waiting for her reply and she had no words. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Her eyes closed and she looked into Chrom seeing the world as only him and her. "There was a day not so long ago where I was so sad. The day I thought I'd lost you forever. The day I believed love was never coming for me. It was only for princesses and pretty girls on flying horses, but not for someone like me. I was prepared to walk away from you. From my feelings believing you never felt the same, and never could. It was that was the day that you told me that you loved me, that you found the courage to open your heart to me and show me that I meant something.” He eyes were wide as she spoke though he could not see the glee in her face, “That I wasn't just a stranger to be mistrusted. You gave me everything with a few words that I'd never known in a life time. And day in and out you give me a reason to keep going and fighting. I will always fight for you Chrom, my prince, my salvation. I'm so honoured to be here with you today, to be your wife. I won't ever make you regret the decision to save me, to take me in and to allow me to have a family…" She sniffled holding her tears, "I love you Chrom, always and forever."

 

Chrom's eyes were wide and bright. Everything was silent around them. He was smiling and so was she even beneath her glossy eyes.

 

"May we have the rings so they can be blessed?" the Sage asked. Cordelia and Frederick went to retrieve the rings from the young ring bearer. They were placed upon the holy book and blessed.

 

Chrom picked up the platinum band adorned with gold ivy leaves, tiny diamonds and sapphires strewn throughout. Holding it between his fingers he brought his hand to hers, grabbing it with the other as she allowed her fingers to part. They were both trembling as he pushed the band gently onto her finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love and fidelity. A never ending circle as our lives will be." He kept his left hand up for her.

 

She took the platinum band with symbol of the Exalt upon it, a large sapphire in the center matching the colour of his eyes. He removed his white glove and her tiny fingers grasped his as she placed the band upon him. "This ring," her voice was soft and sweet as a bell, "Is a symbol of my love and fidelity." she gulped trying to maintain an air of tranquility. "A never ending circle, as our lives will be."

 

They looked to the side and up to the sage, hands locked and patiently waiting for the final words. "Saphire and Chrom have declared their love to all of us and their devotion to one another. Should anyone object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence and no one moved, "Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

 

Sweet sapphires met her bright copper hues. His left hand reached and pulled the veil from her face and he could clearly see who he had married. The beautiful caramel skinned woman who had been a stranger once. Everything about her looked perfect and everything he loved about her made her his perfect match. Nothing could have taken the grin that had been plastered upon his face as the glint of jewels twinkled in his eye, a sparkle returned by his wife who was blushing over her caramel skin. The hand he'd used to remove her veil was brought to her face, touching her cheek softly. He then moved it beneath the veil to cup the back of her head while the other wrapped around her waist, his hand in the small of her back, pulling her to him. She could feel the strength of his body against hers, the warmth of him, and suddenly, his lips soft, moist and amazing were upon her own. He guided her head as he tilted his own opposite as they deepened the kiss trying not to let passion get the best of them. When they pulled away they could hear sniffles and cries of the on lookers and there was a sudden uproar of cheers. Their faces flushed and their bodies still trembling. No more words spoken as the now King and Queen walked arm in arm down the steps of the altar and down the aisle, rice being thrown at them as they did. The others began to follow in their pairs across the red carpet. Everyone stood and applauded as tiny magical fireworks went off inside.

 

 


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony is over and as the newly weds return to the castle, Saphire explains what had happened prior to the ceremony. Unsure of how Chrom will feel about her running away and Gaius' confession, she expects to worst and is prepared to accept whatever consequences it brings.

Sunlight of mid-day cast its glow upon the couple as their graceful steps led them out the chapel doors and down the stairs. As they reached the white carriage Cordelia handed Saphire her bouquet. The white wooden coach, drawn by white horses dressed in leather and jewels, had deep crimson velvet benches and lace curtains for privacy. This carriage would take them back to the castle for the reception, after which finally their lives could begin. Chrom instinctively took her hand and assisted her in climbing up to the carriage first before finding his place beside her. The door closed and they waved at their guests before turning to one another.

"You're trembling." he said holding her tight. Noticing a pallor in her skin his tone became one of concern, "By the God's Saphire are you alright?" he looked her directly in the face keeping his gentle hands upon her. With a small well placed kiss he managed to quell the heat of anxiety that had cast its shadowy blanket upon her.

"I... need to tell you something." her eyes pleaded, bright as molten gold as they washed over the cream coloured beauty of her husband, "I... truly hope you won't be angry with me for what I've done and will forgive me but if you are." she was staring directly into him now, serious as she could possibly muster. "I will have no choice but to understand..." The final words were spoken and she turned away, watching the green of the tree tops and the bright blue of the mid day. 

Chrom looked down, blue eyes searching the floor as his mind attempted to compute this new information. "I meant each word when I spoke my vows Saphire. If you are falling let me pick up the pieces. Let us rebuild from the rubble of whatever ails you."

He wouldn't see her eyes widen. How foolish she had been to think he would react in any other manner than he was now. Chrom loved her and there was no indication in anything he'd ever done to show opposite. "I am a fool my husband. I know this now more than I ever did." Chrom would never allow her to travel the path of darkness and doubt without him. "I... fled. I was going to run away from the wedding, from everything, from you."

Chrom's expression did not change. He was the concerned husband, caring for the safety of his beloved, "I'm glad you didn't." he smiled warmly, "Now tell me, my dear wife, what could have possibly happened that would make you want to leave this behind? Leave me, the one who loves you most."

This was a loaded question with a fragile answer. No matter what, Saphire needed to be careful of her words. The path she chose to follow could be treacherous, but she knew he'd listen and offer nothing less than his undying care. She gazed intently at him as she replied. "Truthfully Chrom. I doubted myself. I thought I was unworthy of all of this, and you. I was certain that I would fail you not only as a wife but as your queen. In turn failing the home I have come to love as much as my dearest man. Such an outcome was not one I desired to see you live through."

"It's normal to have doubts my love." he whispered, "But to take action, something must have triggered this..." His fingers ran over her cheek and down her hair.

"No.... It's simply that I thought if I left, you could find someone perfect for you, the perfect man, and prince. Someone perfect for Ylisse, a proper queen and refined lady. Someone perfect for your family, Lissa and your children." she took a short breath, "The worst part about it all was that nothing was calming that fear. Everything I could think of made it worse. Just leaving without a trace seemed the soundest choice I could make." She gasped a moment choking back tears. "Chrom I'm so sorry. I almost ruined everything, and hurt you in a way I could never imagine."

The carriage had stopped, during the conversation Chrom had kept eyes locked with hers and neither had wavered. The door opened allowing them to step out. Not wanting to cause disturbance he exited and waited for her. He turned and she stepped out, but his arms reached beneath her knees and lifted her up as the other encircled her back. Saphire let out a yelp in surprise.

"I do want to carry the bride across the threshold." he laughed playfully as they passed through the doors. "Now do I want..." his nose nuzzled hers causing her face to flush and her eyes to widen in confusion, "To put you down?" he found her lips and pressed into her gently locked them together, their eyes shutting, holding there for a brief moment before pulling away, their faces flushed with excitement.

The raven haired woman was silent, unsure what this reaction meant, "Whatever you like my lord." she replied softly looking down hiding her reddened face. Chrom smirked.

He carried her to the throne room and set her down before closing the doors. "Alright. Now. Before you say anything further Saphire, you are going to listen to me." he walked around her in his white uniform, his cape draped over his shoulder. She had been so nervous she hadn't noticed his attire. Her focus had been his eyes and trying to get through the ceremony in one piece. "Are you listening?" His white shoes on the stone floor made a soft squeak as he stopped and stood in front of her. He looked at her, into her, but never down. 

"Yes Chrom." both set in their resolve they would not allow the other to gain advantage nor falter. The result of a union of two rather stubborn people. 

"Good. I asked you to marry me. Even if we'd known each other a short time I knew you were meant for me. I knew then, and still believe that you are my perfect match. And my dearest, you can handle anything. I have such confidence and faith in what you can do that maybe it blinds me but, it doesn't change that you've shown not only me but the entire world what you're capable of. No one can take that from you. Not even yourself." The left corner of his mouth rose in a tiny smirk, "I understand you were scared. So was I. I didn't want to love and lose another, especially not you. I didn't want to feel the way I felt when I lost my parents, when I lost Emm." A far off look covered his face as he remembered. This made the new queen feel sadness at his grief, "It was so hard to ask you to be with me for life knowing that there was always a possibility that you could die or leave..." The gentle sweetness of his tone made her cry out gently as he cupped her supple cheek, "But guess what? We're here! You, Saphire and I have made it. We're married and we are going to rule to the best we can because we love each other and we love Ylisse." Chrom's face held a gaze of such promise and joy tears were in his eyes. "Do you understand Saphire?"

She held no words. There was the man she loved holding her to her promise. The one she had made upon receiving the ring of the exalt. He was right and she could not counter with anything, "Oh Chrom..." she jumped into his arms placing her head upon his chest and lacing her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry..." She tried hard not to cry, to ruin his clothes or her own. "I'm so sorry Chrom."

"Shhh." he hushed, "You fret so much over this yet in battle you're so confident. It's adorable." Another gentle kiss upon her forehead with such care, "You look so beautiful today. When I saw you, I thought you were Naga herself descending from above." he winked in an attempt to change the topic entirely, "I don't think anything could have stopped me after that moment." He looked down at her lovingly, hoping that he had distracted her from her sadness, "Such beauty mesmerized me that there was no way I could not say yes."

Saphire pulled away from him, her fingers lacing with his, "I'm not used to looking like this."

"You should do it more often." he chuckled, "You will be living here in Ylisse." he explained, "You are Queen and I will always want you to feel beautiful like this..."

"Oh..." she turned, her skirt following around at a slightly delayed pace, "Now that I think about it. I think, seeing myself like this terrified me. I've become used to sleeping in tents and being ready and armed for battle at any time. . ."

"The war is over though," she felt the warmth of his hands on her arms rubbing gently, causing her skin to rise in anticipation. "You can take the time to get used to it..."

"But Chrom..." She wanted to protest with a soft cry but his touch was so calming and his words made sense. She was a queen, she was royalty and she needed to learn to become what was expected. The same way she did when she was a tactician in the army. She sighed defeated her pink lips allowing a simple puff of air to pass between, "I'll try. I can only promise you that."

Chrom turned her slowly so he could pull her into his embrace once more. No more words were needed. They hadn't had the time to discuss the details of their wedding and marriage let alone the future they could have. All they could do now is ride the tides until they found a steady pace. Saphire knew she'd have to adjust to palace life and being a ruler, there were no objections she could have without losing the man she loved. 

"This was all I could ask of you. Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about before the reception?" he smiled.

She looked up at him her eyes innocent, "Yes... One more thing..." She pondered whether this would be wise but honesty was the best way to start a marriage, "The one who found me was Gaius..."

"Of course it would be. He knows you as well as I do. You went to the gardens didn't you? The first time I brought you there I could tell you were in love with it. It was almost as if you'd found your own sanctuary. Which reminds me... When we're done I have something for you." He held her hands tightly.

"Gaius...He confessed his love for me and he kissed me before taking me to you." she replied quickly, wanting to get this out in the open, "I... never knew, honestly, and I didn't know what to do about it. I was too worried about hurting you to say or do anything else."

Saphire couldn't read him. Chrom's anger was never something she'd been subject to and she was afraid he might hurt Gaius on their wedding day. He took a deep breath and looked at her, "I've known he loved you for a long time..." he admitted with a frown, "The way he spoke of you, and how he'd become when he saw you. It was more than obvious of how he felt." he cleared his throat, "And his eyes showed such regret when I showed him the ring and asked him how I could go about telling you my feelings. I knew for sure then, without him uttering a word that his heart broke knowing that I loved you. He has always been your closest friend hasn't he?"

"Besides you my love. You have been my dearest friend. Gaius was always the first to become close to me." she replied, "But I was still shocked by this. I ... I told him everything and he made me come to you that day. I would have never said anything if he hadn't pushed me to. I'm not sure who told him first."

"But he kissed you... And I can't just let that..." he wasn't sure how to say such a thing. "You are my wife and queen. It's not right..."

"He is also our friend, how can we punish him?"

"I don't know. I suppose we can't. We should talk to him though. It's unfair he should have unresolved feelings towards either of us." Chrom pondered, "Let's not let it ruin today... This is all for you and I want you to enjoy every moment." The love for his wife meant more to him than anything and keeping her happy would mean not fighting on their wedding day. Lowering himself to her he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, allowing his fingers to caress the soft flesh of her neck before nuzzling her nose with his own.

"Lord Chrom...." Frederick knocked, "Everyone is in position for your entry to the ballroom." 

Their faces flushed they both looked towards the door, "You'll need to be freshened up. I guess I won't be able to show you your surprise until later."

Chrom pulled away from her and went to open the door for Frederick, "Are the ladies ready for her?"

"Yes My lord, they are here to make proper adjustments before the grand entrance." Frederick nodded to the servants who stood just behind them.

"Alright ladies. Please tend to my wife. You did a wonderful job earlier." Chrom shifted allowing space for the five girls to enter the throne room before closing the door behind him.

"And how are you feeling now mi Lord?" 

"Perfect. I have a wonderful wife and Ylisse is at peace. What more can I ask for?"

"You were frightened before, I'm glad you are now at ease." he coughed.

"Yes, it was a comfort to know she felt the same. I'm guessing you had something to do with finding her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were already troubled my lord. If you'd known she had disappeared..."

"I'd have gone to find her myself and possibly gotten lost myself. Perhaps you were right. It would have worried me more and the wedding may not have happened. I thank you for bringing her to me. I do need to thank Gaius for his help."

In the Throne room, the girls had wasted no time making proper adjustments to her hair and face ensuring her gown was not damaged or dirty. They then bustled up the train at her rear and adjusted the veil so it sat properly down her back. She stepped out of the room and looked at Chrom and Frederick. "I'm ready..." she said softly, her hands still trembling.


	5. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stressful disclosing of her fears as left the bride a little less anxious. Though she still worries about her ability to get through the night without embarrassing herself she knows she has the strength of her husband at her side. After doing their duties he takes her to reveal his special gift.

The corners of his mouth turned up, his eyes glistened and his gloved hand came up ready to claim hers. Her face was flushed as she shyly approached him, her hands in front of her holding her bouquet. The mid day sun shone upon the jewels and beads on the gown keeping that angelic halo around her body. Chrom's blue eyes gazed at her copper hues as she was close enough to take her arm. He kissed her softly and stroked her cheek, "I love you my wife."

 

Saphire couldn't help but smile. The couple made their way down the halls behind Frederick. Everyone was entering the ball room and they would be the last. Frederick had found Cordelia and arm in arm they walked through the ballroom to the head table where they would join Lissa, Gaius, Sully, Stahl, Olivia and Donnel the best man and maid of honour at their respective places all looked towards the bride and groom. Saphire looked up at Chrom and him down to her with loving yet concerned eyes. They had practiced this multiple times and yet both were unsure if they would be able to make it without fumbling. The applause was overwhelming, fitting of a country who felt admiration and pride. The entire kingdom was there expressing their love for their new rulers. The royalty and people from other kingdoms had come as well, people who had been saved during the war and wanted to wish the couple well.

 

Smiled plastered upon their faces as they found the head table. Chrom pulled out her large, wooden ornate chair painted platinum with violet velvet covering for the cushions, fashioned for her, and she sat, allowing her dress to drape on each side. Her husband sat to her left his hand never leaving hers. One of the maids took the bouquet and placed it at the center of the table. She closed her eyes and exhaled releasing the tension that had kept her in distress all day.

 

"You look much better," Cordelia whispered to her, "I'm really happy for you. We all are."

 

"Thank you. You're a good friend Cordelia."

 

"Don't let anything bother you right now. This is your and Chrom's day. Enjoy it."

 

She was right. Saphire brought her hand to his thigh and rubbed gently to show she missed him.  He turned to face her before kissing her softly.  The servants came and served them champagne. Appetizers and salads were brought for the bride and groom and then for everyone else. Chatter began among the guests and everyone was enjoying the meal that had been organized.

 

Time seemed to go by as she ate and tried to enjoy the meal without allowing her nerves to take her over.  The wedding was over but there was still so much to be afraid of. She was the center of attention and she wanted to make sure she didn't embarrass Chrom.

 

"Hey..." Chrom touched her suddenly to get her attention, "You look so tense, what's the matter?" She looked up at him with a slight gasp, and he was so concerned, "Dinner is almost over and you barely ate. What's the matter my queen?" His fingers gently stroked her hand. She hadn't realized that the time had gone by.

 

"I...I'm fine Chrom." She smiled, "I guess I just am too nervous to eat."

 

He frowned, his dark blue eye brows knitting, "How about this. After we have the first dance I will show you the surprise I've made for you." he squeezed her hand, "I'm sure you'll be happy with what it is."

 

"Alright..." she smiled back. "I'm scared I might fall over..."

 

"We practiced multiple times. You dance beautifully and are as graceful as a swan. So just relax."

 

"It's time to cut the cake," Lissa exclaimed excited, "I can't wait!"

 

"My lady?" Chrom stepped back and pulled her chair so she could stand. Cordelia helped her with her dress and rearranged it so it flowed perfectly. He took her hand and led her down to the large wedding cake. Three layers up held up by pillars of gold with dark blue frosting adorning it. Silver stairs on each side to a separate cake with little statues of the bridal party upon the stairs. Atop was a brown skinned queen with the indigo haired king. They both smiled as the people stood and applauded. Saphire caught glimpse of Gaius who grinned at her.

 

Saphire bit her lower lip as she reached for the knife which was adorned in ribbons, that lay on the table. Chrom held her hand and she cut into the bottom layer of cake, making a small wedge that they could share. She pulled a piece of chocolate cake with white butter cream out onto a small plate. With a smirk upon her blushing face she took a piece between her manicured fingers, and brought it to his mouth, turning to him as she did. He smiled back and opened his mouth taking the piece of cake between. Chewing and swallowing he grabbed a piece and brought it to her, holding the plate beneath to make sure no crumbs fell upon her dress. Before he could do much else she'd taken some frosting and put it upon his cheek.

 

"Saphire!" he cried laughing, "Silly!" He took some frosting and put it upon her mouth. She licked it away before moving to lick his face. He put the plate down and picked her up before kissing her lips. "You taste like frosting."

 

"My Prince put me down!" she giggled, "We should start greeting guests and thanking them for coming." Chrom's expression became serious.

 

"So sensible." he sighed knowing she was right,"I guess we should perform our duties as bride and groom before doing anything else." Grabbing a cloth napkin, he wiped his hands and hers before taking her tiny wrist into his grasp, leading her to meet the other guests. She kept a smile upon her face and greeted all those who had come to wish them well. They had made their way around the room at which point the music began to play. He bowed in front of her. "My Lady, may I have this dance?" The blood rushed to her face, leaving her bewildered.

 

"Of course..." she replied allowing him to lead her to the ballroom floor. The white marble was smooth and gleamed beneath them as the light cauught the silver and gold flecks between. He took her hand and held it up, her hand went to his waist and his to hers. She stood up straight looking at him, allowing him to lead her. With a wink he assured her he wouldn't let her fall. He turned her slightly as they stepped left and right, back and forth, waltzing around the room. Like magic they floated and flowed as if they were leaves on water. Her right hand squeezed his as her left held her gown. There was not an eye that wasn't watching the glitzing couple on the ballroom floor. 

 

The song ended and Chrom bowed, "I believe it is time for us to take a break from all this attention." Looking over to Frederick Chrom gestured that they would be gone for a few moments and not to worry. Without another word, he was guiding Saphire from the ballroom back to the throne room. As they passed through the halls she eyed him, curious as to what he could have here for her.

 

"Chrom?" she stopped letting go of his hand, "I have a sinking feeling."

 

"Over what?" he turned around and shook his head at his bride, "Its just over here, please. You'll feel better once you've seen." Like a graceful bird he came behind her and grabbed her waist, assuring her safety and to let go of her qualms. "Please my queen. You won't regret it."

 

She held her breath as they continued, reaching the doors to the throne room. Pressing into the door Chrom allowed her entry before closing it behind him. Grabbing her caramel hand once more they went behind the thrones. His gloved palm pressed a stone in the wall and the stone began to move, revealing a hidden passageway. Her brown eyes widened as her heart beat in her ears, her grip upon his hand tightening. The flow of moonlight shone upon her skin in the indigo night.

 

"Go ahead. It's all for you." he bowed, "I hope you like it." Chrom's eyes, looking just as the night sky did, caught the sheen of the stars. He was a man in love and a happy one at that. She finally found courage to step inside and the scents surrounded her. Trees and flowers, lush grass, various plants from all over the lands. The winding path began at the door was made of ornate brick. She looked back at Chrom, feeling as if she'd stepped into a dream, but a gentle nod urged her to continue to explore. Holding her gown up to avoid damage and dirt, she watched every inch of the garden. It was mesmerizing and there was nothing that hadn't been thoroughly thought through before being placed. 

 

"Chrom...I" before she could say more he felt the warmth of his arms around her waist and he tightened, holding her, his lips reaching and leaving a gentle trail of loving kisses upon her neck. "Thank you." She turned and brought her hands to his neck, bringing him down to her. Tilting their heads they kissed once more allowing their bodies to meld together. Faces flushed they held each other close and smiled as two in love would.

 

"I wanted to give you the perfect gift. I know how much you love the tranquility of the gardens at the castle." his hands held her rear and squeezed making her yelp. "Now you have your own private sanctuary, no one knows about."

 

"I don't know what to say. This is the most selfless sweet thing anyone has ever done for me." Saphire could feel the tears coming. "Oh Chrom..."

 

"Shh my sweet." his arms held her close, "Now if ever you are scared or worried, you come here and i'll always find you."

 

"You promise?"

 

"Have I ever broken my word my love?"

 

"Well... no never." she smiled, "I trust you wholeheartedly. There is no action you will take I can not stand behind."

 

"I'm glad you trust me so much. It means so much that regardless of everything that has happened between us that we have one another."

 

"I married you, and if you felt I only wanted power, I'm sure there were better ways to do so." her smirk sent shivers down his spine.

 

"It always scares me when you smile like that." he frowned, "We should go back."

 

"Yes my love. Nowi and Lissa might have a panic attack if we were to vanish into the night." she pulled off and headed to the door. However his gloved hand grabbed hers. "Chrom..." she questioned looking back at him eyes wide.

 

He stared at her for a moment unwavering, taking everything of her into his mind, "No matter what happens, remember this moment." he advised, "You and I, here right now. Use those thoughts whenever you are worried or frightened to help you through. And... my queen." he walked towards her bowing and kissing her hand. "I will always know when something is wrong."

 

"Such a poet,". She flushed, "You know me so well?"

 

"More than I can express."

 

"Well then tell me what i'm thinking!" she stuck her tongue out and pulled her hand away playfully.

 

"You're thinking about what we spoke about. You're still worried about your status and your ability to provide for me as a woman and a wife. All the while remaining my chief tactician..."

 

She bat her eyes in confusion. He had read her thoughts as if they were his own, "How did you..."

 

"You do this very endearing thing with your nose when you become nervous. You scrunch up slightly and your lips pout. I have come to know your mannerisms to everything. You are the love of my life. I know and see. Everything when it comes to you and your well being."

 

"Okay. I get it..." Saphire smiled, "I want to keep dancing tonight. I want to keep feeling like I'm lost in some sort of fairy tale."

 

"That will be every day for you my Queen." Stepping ahead of her Chrom escorted her out of the secret garden and back into the throne room.

 

The walk back was silent, they had shared so much in their single day of marriage than they ever could have as friends. There was so much still to learn, and do and this was merely the beginning for them. Their glances at one another spoke droves leaving them smiling at their own silence as they held one another tight. They were met in the hall outside the ballroom by Maribelle and Lissa who were looking for them.

 

"THERE you are!" Lissa exclaimed taking their hands, "Where did YOU two vanish off to?" She made sure to accentuate some choice words in order to imply they were up to something.

 

"I was showing Saphire her wedding gift." Chrom winked mischievously as he reached and nuzzled Saphire. "What did you think we were doing Lissa?"

 

Lissa's face turned bright red causing her brother and sister in law to laugh. "I… I didn't think anything! You need to dance more!" she spoke quickly, her golden hair flying about her as she flailed. "No more talking, it's time to party."

 

"Shall we dance then my sweet?" Saphire asked her arm linked with his, "I think that's all that's left to do tonight isn't there?"

 

"For now…" Chrom leaned in and whispered in her ear and her face flushed, causing a self-conscious look to appear on her face.

 

Lissa had pulled Saphire to the floor leaving Chrom with Maribelle. "She looks so beautiful." Chrom couldn't help but say.

 

"Considering she never dresses in anything but those dreadful robes and the fact that she isn’t a noble, she does look exquisite." she nodded and kept her gaze on the future queen, "But then I chose her gown. Saphire wouldn't have had a clue on the latest fashion trends if I hadn't helped and…" She looked up feeling rather content with herself and Chrom was frowning at her cutting all possibly happy thought from her.

 

"I realize we have been friends a long time Maribelle, but you have no right to talk about Saphire like that. She trusts you and considers you her friend." he glanced at his wife, "If she knew you spoke this way of her, she'd be heartbroken and I won't allow her to be sad, not anymore."

 

"Chrom… I…" Maribelle’s face became rose coloured with embarrassment.

 

"There's nothing more to be said. If you'll excuse me." His voice curt, Chrom returned to the dance floor. He reached behind her and captured Saphire into a warm embrace, "Ready to dance the night away?"

 

Saphire turned to him and held him tight, "Absolutely." As the music continued into the night the couple were in their own world dancing upon cloud nine, leaving whatever worries that existed behind them.

 


	6. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having danced the night away, the bride and groom reflect a bit on the night before heading to their newly remodeled communal chambers. With no time to enjoy the view they decide to delve into the passions that lay beneath their love exploring hidden feelings before their first night in bed together.

He hadn't left her side all evening. The bride was still in her lovely gown, gleaming amongst the night as the last of the guests went to their beds. Her husband the Exalt was beside her as they looked out upon the night sky from the ballroom. His deep sapphires sparkled as he watched her seeing her as beautiful as she was the moment he caught his first glimpse at the end of the aisle. He was her king in every right as her slender fingers clasped his.

 

"I can't believe it, we're married at last my dear prince..."

 

"And you and I shall be king and queen tomorrow." he pulled her from her seat and waltzed her back onto the dance floor. "One last dance before bed."

 

"Ohh...” Saphire giggled and her stomach turned a bit. She was nervous at what was to come, the first time with her husband. The first time with him, or anyone else, "Chrom...I..." her face flushed and her black ringlets fell over her face as she looked down.

 

"What is it my love?" he grabbed her chin and lifted her so she could gaze up at him. She could never question his affections. He showed it in every way. His eyes soft as he left a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Are you alright? You seem upset."

 

"I'm frightened Chrom. I... I never have been with anyone before as far as I can remember. You were my first kiss, my first love, my first everything. Marrying you was a dream I never thought possible and even now, that this has happened, that everything in my mind has come to fruition..." she pulled away and he grabbed her by the arms as she stood, her back facing him. "I always figured that you'd been with many females being a prince, that you'd kissed and told like most men do, that you had more experience in these things than I do, or maybe ever could, my prince..."

 

Chrom smiled a moment knowing she couldn't see but the silence was too much and he burst out laughing, "Saphire, you lovely gemstone. You make me laugh like no other could..."

 

"I don't understand what's so funny!" she pouted frowning, crossing her arms in front of her. Even if he couldn't see her expression he could picture it, causing more laughter to erupt from the indigo haired prince.

 

"Do you really think that I've been with so many women?"

 

"Yes but I was too afraid to ask, that you might laugh at me or find me silly... Like you are now."

 

Chrom stopped instantly, "Oh... Saphire." he dropped to his knees, his white suit upon the marble tile, "You sweet, sweet innocent thing. I love you so much." he kissed her hand and held it tight, "You are the only woman to kiss my lips, to touch me as you have. And I swear that you will be the only one I will make my bride and share my bed for all of eternity."

 

Her eyes were wide as she turned and looked at him, she was holding back the tears. "You mean that?"

 

"I could never lie to you my wife. Such things should not be kept secret."

 

"Then, how do we know?"

 

"You're a tactician Saphire, Queen of Ylisse. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

 

"My exalted King," she grinned, "One more thing before we go upstairs."

 

"And what's that?"

 

Wordlessly she grabbed his hand and led him through the back doors out to the courtyard. The midnight sky and stars washed over them.

 

"It's so beautiful tonight isn't it?"

 

"No more beautiful than you my love. The stars bask in your glow, jealous of the gleam you emit. The night sky envies the darkness of your long locks and both wish they had the twinkle in your eye when you look at me." she put her arms about his waist and he pulled her close, "The Gods have blessed us with a beautiful day and night for our union. Let us continue to make the most of this blessing Saphire."

 

"Very well my king." she bowed down, her gemstone adorned dress puffing out a bit. He had scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her through the ballroom once more. The Guards were changing the late shift and the halls were empty as he carried her up the grand staircase. She kept her voice to a whisper as she spoke to him, "I've never seen your room Chrom."

 

"Well we did spend our nights in barracks and tents, so of course not. Other than the throne room, you have not had a chance to see Ylisse for what it is. I promise that we will see it together and we will make this our home at last." He kissed her softly as they reached the top of the stairs, "We won't be staying in my room. The king and queen have their own quarters secluded from the rest of the castle. We will spend our first night there."

 

"Your parents' room?"

 

"Every Exalt’s communal chambers. It has been redecorated to suit you and I… I hope it will be to your liking. It has been in the works since I proposed." He didn't set her down as they stood before giant dark blue French doors with gold embossing upon it. Woven between vines and leaves were a C on the left door and an S on the right. Saphire clung to her husband.

 

"This is too much my love," she said softly, "I do not deserve such things..."

 

"Saphire..." his eyes looked at the doors and he pushed them open carrying her inside. She was looking into his chest as he carried her into the bedroom where lamps and candles lit the room. When she felt the plush mattress covered in rose petals beneath her she looked up. Chrom in his white uniform stood over her with his cape still pinned over his shoulders. He removed his crown, his hair perfectly coiffed even after a whole day of being busy at his bride's side. He pulled off his gloves and put them on the bedside table as she leaned up on her elbows her hair in ringlets about her face, her diamond and sapphire tiara upon her head with her veil flowing down her back. The dress a thing of beauty with ice blue and white silk and lace over her body fitting like a cloud floating around her caramel skinned body. Her eyes bright like molten gold as she reached for his hand. His smile warmed her heart and made her kneel upon the bed.

 

"You're so perfect Chrom..."

 

"Stop." he said flatly, "Listen to me as your king, your husband and soon to be your lover." he kept a firm demeanor as he spoke wanting to ensure she understood. "You are the love of my life Saphire. You are my wife and my queen. I do not want you ever thinking or feeling that you do not deserve this. The life we shall lead, the love we have for one another, the future that is to come. You deserve it all and more."

 

"Chrom..." She looked down but he held her waist. "I'm sorry..."

 

"No..." he grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his, "No need to be sorry my queen. I'll never tire of trying to remind you. I understand that it plagues you and it's hard to adjust to a world that didn't seem to believe in you. But I do, okay?" She kissed him again and her gloved hands clasped around his neck, "You must be hot in that heavy dress." he smirked impishly reaching around her back. "Allow me to help my wife out of it?"

 

"You're being a gentleman now?" she giggled before realizing what was happening blushing and looking down once more, "Oh by the Gods I'm so nervous."

 

Chrom was maintaining a strong front all the while he was more frightened than she was. He took her hand and placed it upon his chest. She could feel the thump of his heart beat, "Do not worry my love." His hands moved behind her and he pulled her curls from behind her as he began to slowly unbutton the gown, the night air upon her back as the cloth peeled away from her caramel skin. She exhaled softly feeling his rhythm of his heart begin to quicken. She looked up at him and his face was red.

 

"CHROM!" she cried and grabbed his cheeks looking at him with watery eyes before pressing her lips to him in an attempt to quell his heated face, "Oh! My love..."

 

"I..." he laughed nervously closing his blue eyes as his hands continued to push silk covered buttons through the respective holes on her gown, "I remember you in the bath. I never forgot . . .How beautiful you were in bath, soaked and shining." his voice trailed as he reached the last button and the silk covered item popped out of its hook.

 

"You pervert!" she leaned back and slapped him lightly before shrugging the dress off her shoulders so it fell in a heap at her bent knees. "Did you think about it?" she wondered.

 

Chrom was frozen. Her dress was now only half the barrier it was and he couldn't look down and gaze upon her, even though he'd seen her naked, clear as day before and the image was embossed in his mind, his cerulean hues kept watch upon the orange glow of hers and he could see the smile in her eyes. "Sometimes... When I missed you a lot. I would think of you next to me." Saphire giggled beginning to work on the buttons of his jacket, "What is it? That was hard to tell you!"

 

Her lips found his once more to show she was content he told her, "My beloved husband," she ran her hands through his indigo locks and began to undo the buttons from his shirt. "Now I will admit, when I saw you in the bath, I did," she kissed his lips once more, "From time to time." the last button popped open and she pressed her palms into the flesh of his chest, "Dream of you beside me as well..."

 

"And you call me the pervert?" He pulled his cape and jacket off leaving his shirt on, open and hanging from his body. He looked at her face, her cheeks flushed crimson over her caramel coloured skin. "Saphire... What is it?"

 

"I...I don't know. I thought of this night and how it could possibly go and yet..." She stopped, taking her hands away from him and she sat down sliding her legs from the wedding gown, leaving her in her lace boustier, "I just can't believe it. I never thought you could feel the same for me. Even this time while we waited to get married and were together I thought I would wake up and it would all be a fantasy. That someone else would be your queen and my heart would break..." she sat and pushed herself back so she sat against the headboard.

 

"Saphire." he frowned slipping his shoes off and crawling on the bed over her, "Who could possibly take your place?"

 

"Sumia? Cordelia? Maribelle, all perfect wives for the perfect man..."

 

"My beloved jewel I understand your fears and please trust me when I say I love only you and you are queen of Ylisse. You have a right to resist this change but it won't make what we have any less than reality. Now..." he needed to get her mind off this. Chrom brought his face closer to hers, "Where were we?" His lips met hers as he pressed into hers. "My beautiful bride." he said.

 

Her face flushed. "Oh Chrom."

 

"Yes my Queen?"

 

"I do love how you topic changed..." she smirked and kissed him once more. His hand holding the nape of her neck she shivered, "Oh…" she moaned her hands running over his chest.

 

"You look really sensual in that lace. So innocent," his finger trailed down her stomach between her thighs, where lace panties covered her most intimate of places. Touching her gently he could feel the warmth and wetness over the material, "And yet, you're ready and willing…"

 

"Chrom…" she mewed, "I… I'm so embarrassed…"

 

"Why my love?"

 

"That I had to fight the urges to pull you away from the reception early…"

 

"Oh?" he smirked raising his eyebrows and playfully continuing to tease her making her yelp softly each time he'd press against her flesh, "And what did you plan to do to me?"

 

With a shiver she looked at him, her copper eyes glazed over, "I….Wanted to kiss you, all over. And…" she stammered her face flushing, "I wanted to…" his finger pushed in a bit and she grabbed his back, "Oh Gods…" She pulled him into her heaving chest. His face felt the soft warmth of her mounds still covered by the silk and lace.

 

"Oh… So soft, and you smell so good." he inhaled and bit his lower lip before pulling up. Their lips met once more and they flushed bright pink realizing how far they had gone. "I'm sorry… I…"

 

"No Chrom. I want you to." she rubbed his warm cheek, "It's our wedding night and we should, no… I… I've waited for this. To finally be alone with you like this. The way a man and woman can be. I want to find that magic with you. Secrets and enchantments not found in any tome or book. There is so much that is special about you King of Ylisse, and I anxiously await the chance to experience that with you."

 

He smiled widely, "Wow my wife. How could I ever capture beauty like you have in your words? I don't think I could say anything better." Chrom's lips caught hers in a soft embrace. She leaned up into him and his fingers found the ribbon holding her boustiere in place. Tugging slowly she felt it pull away from her dark flesh and as they parted he pulled it over her head leaving her upper body bare. The warm rich colour of her flesh made heat rise to his face.

 

"You know… I feel like I was never taught this. I guess, not knowing my own life, I don't even recall my own upbringing. I can only guess what we're doing. Maybe that's why I'm so scared."

 

Chrom's eyes softened as he lay her back gently. "Well then, I shall teach you how to make love if you teach me how to make you happy here.  I don't think you'll have much trouble." He pulled off his clothing and came beside her before pulling down her lace panties leaving her in her stockings and gloves.  The tiara and veil still upon her hair, pinned in tightly she looked down unsure what to do. "Keep it on. My queen in jewels even in my bed." he slid beside her and pulled the covers over them. “Looking always as majestic as Naga herself.”

 

They lay on their sides under the warm down comforters, silk sheets beneath them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and he seized the moment to kiss her and pull her warm body to his. She could feel every ripple of him, the softness of his flesh, every scar, every indent or crease and his arousal at seeing her naked once again. She couldn't help but feel the same warmth and wetness in herself, between her legs. She shifted a bit from the slight discomfort and embarrassment, "Chrom I…" she was blushing from head to toe. "I'm ready…"

 

He nodded, laying her on her back and moving on top of her. She pulled her thighs apart and he was wide eyed as he looked down into the deep dark crevasses of her body. Everything looked like deep dark chocolate until he looked closer and saw the bright pink wet flesh inside. She was plump and plush like a ripe peach ready to be picked. "It's going to hurt a bit…" he warned, knowing what he had been taught in school about women. He was worried as he brought himself to her, "Hold my hand and squeeze if you feel pain, please?" he brought his fingers to hers, trying to comfort and assure her. She looked away and he watched as he spread her lips apart, sliding between slowly until just the tip was inside her. He could feel her tense up and tighten, her wetness sopping all over him that he had to bite his lip to keep from releasing. "Are you okay?" he asked before going in any further, his free hand upon her cheek. She looked down and she was biting her lower lip too holding his hand in fear of the unknown waters they were about to tread.

 

"Keep going…" she whispered with a slight squeak in her voice. He obeyed without question, pressing deeper until he felt some resistance where he stopped.  He panicked a slightly, afraid that he might hurt her badly but her legs wrapped around his thighs and her fingers pressed into his flesh. She was afraid, trembling but urged him onwards. "Don't stop Chrom… Just… Keep going please…" He took a breath and pressed into her hard, breaking the barrier of flesh that had been there. He could feel the trickle of blood as she gasped and closed her eyes shut, tears falling down the sides. She bit her lower lip and repressed the scream that lay deep within her throat. When he looked upon her face he was terrified that he'd brought her agony.

 

"Gods, Saphire… I'm so sorry…" he tried to pull away but her caramel coloured thighs grasped him tight holding him there. He brought his hands to her face and kissed her sweetly, trying to brush away her tears with his lips, "Please I'm so sorry." she wouldn't open her eyes to see him, which pained his heart, leaving him to believe he had truly traumatized her.

 

His hands had gone to her thighs to pry her away as he squeezed his lids to prevent her from seeing the pain of his own tears. It was then he felt the gentle warmth as her fingers went to his lips, "I'm fine. Please, my first time with you, it's perfect…" her voice carried assurance to both that the worst of this had passed. She felt throbbing and took a deep breath, causing Chrom to pull away once more but before he could she shook her head silently. They knew it was safe to move forward.

 

He nodded before capturing her lips once more and pulling out slightly. She gasped not understanding the feeling and still getting past the agony of losing her virginity but she was finding some confusing delight in it. Gloved hands slid to his waist to keep him from moving, urging him to continue. Her innocent mind desiring to explore this new sensation. He pressed back into her and started moving in and out, slowly, his hardness twitching at the feel of being inside her, his love, his wife. Her eyes met his and they moved like magic. The rhythm and sweet symphony composed between the couple. The pain she felt began to subside and everything started feeling so wonderful. He moved and she tightened her legs around his waist raising herself to him. He held his breath a moment feeling her tighten around him.

 

"Saphire…" he smiled and she smiled back. Chrom pressed into her warm chest capturing her lips as he continued to press in and out. "You feel so amazing…"

 

Her body tensed up as he held her close. They molded together Saphire could feel the heat between them uniting them, "Oh Chrom… I… It feels so good…"

 

He was gentle and loving, caressing her body with the utmost care, "Yes, everything about this is so beautiful…"

 

Their panting increased as he moved faster.  Hearts beating as he realized she was getting tighter, squeezing him to the point he wanted to scream but she her voice calmed him before he could, "Chrom… I…I don't know what's going on but it feels incredible…" It wasn't long before she was clinging at his flesh, cries in his ears begging him not to stop. He was happy to oblige feeling his face flush and his body feel the euphoria fill him. He slid his hands under her back until he was cupping her head pulling her into his embrace, kissing her passionately before allowing her head to finally fall back to the pillow, pressing as deep as he could to keep her voice pleading until she was whimpering.

 

"Saphire…" with his loving gaze upon his wife he bent once more and kissed her, attempting to silence  her screams as he felt her insides clench tightly pulling him in, he couldn't contain it anymore. He released inside her, his heat and seed filling her body, while his mouth agape and eyes staring down into her lustfully. She blinked as she looked at him, sweat streaming down his brow, his cheeks rosy and his eyes wide, "I…"

 

"Chrom…my love…" she blushed and looked at him as he stayed inside her, "I….That was wonderful."

 

He couldn't speak. He kissed her softly once more to show he loved every moment of it. "I don't want to pull away. This was better than anything I could have dreamed. I understand happiness finally having had you with me through all this." he could still see the tears on the sides of her face and he brushed them away with a smile. "Forgive me my queen, I wish I didn't have to hurt you."

 

She looked away, "You're my husband you don't have to apologize. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. I... this was how it should be..." the raven haired bride was unsure where the words came from but it was wisdom she somehow had.

 

Chrom furrowed his brow, angrier at himself for having lost control in his desires. She put her hand to his forehead to quench his fire and he immediately forgot what he was thinking, "I'm glad you're here..." was all he could muster with a deep pant and a rasp in his voice.

 

"Oh Chrom. How can anyone else be so perfect for me?" With a grin she ran her hands through his wet hair. She yawned, covering her mouth, "Sorry, I barely slept last night." He chuckled, beaming as he blushed and stared at her.

 

"Alright. Let's get your crown off before you sleep my love." He moved aside and she sat up in front of him. Carefully he began to remove the clips that had secured her crown and veil to her head. He pulled them off gently making sure no hair was caught, then put them beside his on the bedside table. Then he ran his fingers through her curls. "You should curl your hair more often. It looks pretty."

 

Her caramel flesh turned bright pink upon her cheeks, "Chrom I…" He could only grin and stare at her before guiding her small frame down to the silky sheets. She pulled the gloves off of her hands and placed them on the bedside table.

 

"Goodnight, my wife. I love you so much. I don't think I’ll ever be able to say it enough."

 

He lay down pulling her close to him, finding solace in the warmth of her body before running his hands over her head taking in the feel of her. He inhaled the sweet aromas from her, as she yawned, "Goodnight Chrom…Prince of my heart, I love you so." she said softly before easily dropping into slumber her dreams filled with a raven haired princess and blue haired prince dancing in the moonlight.

 


	7. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night together Saphire and Chrom have woken to their new world. A world they will mold into their own but before they can do so, Saphire must be made queen.

Chrom awoke first, feeling the warmth of the body beside him. He knew it was hers. "Saphire..." he thought before pulling her closer to him. He kept her back to him as he fit into her comfortably. He heard her moan a bit as she turned over, her face pressing into his chest. 

"Oh Chrom..." she cried out softly still in slumber. His fingers went to caress her hair. It was coronation day. Another busy day for both of them. Soft pink lips found her forehead and comforted her so that she calmed down but not without consequence. Her eyes opened, bright and coppery looking like warmth and happiness. "Chrom... Good morning..." she was slightly surprised and pulled the blanket over herself.

His fingers caressed her chin and tilted her up, "Don't be so bashful now." another soft kiss upon her lips, "We are husband and wife now. The strongest bond we could possibly have."

Her voice soft and delicate, "Yes my love... It's just so amazing to be here with you. I don't think we've ever been this close."

"That's what makes being married special. We get to be the most intimate with the ones we love." he continued to play with her face, caressing her cheeks, "And last night was most special. Sharing all these firsts with you."

Swiftly he pulled her small caramel frame atop him, taking a moment to drink in how she looked in the bright morning sun. The gleam upon her dark hair, a mess of curls from her wedding style. She still had gemstones stuck to her face and hands, which made her look like some sort of dark skinned goddess. He drunk her in, the contours of her neck and waist, enjoying the sight of every curve and inch of sweet caramel flesh. She blushed and looked at him, unable to keep a grin from her face.

"Chrom Stop you're embarrassing me..." She tried to roll off him but his fingers went to her waist and pressed down on her hips. "Oh my... What are you doing?"

"Well, you look... so beautiful. I don't think anything can compare to my bride in the morning after a night with her king." he pulled her down so he could kiss her once more, "We have a long day and I don't know when I'll get to be like this with you again in peace." he admitted, "Things will be difficult and being alone without becoming exhausted will be a challenge..."

Saphire looked down sadly, feeling him against her she cried out in surprise. "Chrom! Come now... people are awake and they'll hear us."

"Aww Saphire come on..." he gently tried to persuade her into making love once before getting up and out of bed. He captured her lips again leaving her blushing and heated and she shifted slightly which made him chuckle against her. "See... I know you want to..." 

"But we should go Chrom. The coronation is today. I... I think I feel more scared than I did yesterday. I'm much too nervous to do anything." she held up her trembling hand.

"Mi'lord..." Frederick's voice came from behind the door, "Breakfast is served for you and Lady Saphire." Saphire gasped and jumped up, reaching for something to cover herself. She found his dress shirt and pulled it over her naked body buttoning it up clumsily. Chrom laughed at her struggle as she stood barely covered by the shirt, buttons haphazardly done up and the bottom barely covering her ample rear. He smirked at the thoughts of her warm caramel thighs wrapped around him. She went into the bed and hid her legs trying to give the pretense of being dressed. Chrom pulled on some trousers and unlocked the door, dark blue hair disheveled and slightly tanned chest exposed revealing his eight pack. 

"Good morning Frederick." He held his head and ruffled his own hair with an impish grin plastered on his face. "Thank you for bringing me and Saphire breakfast."

"Doing my duties my lord," he replied as Chrom stepped aside to allow him inside. Saphire blushed and went to hide beneath the covers, "My lady it's fine." he coughed into his hand, "It is normal for newly weds to consummate their marriage. I expect no less two people so in love as you no doubt are." 

Chrom jabbed Frederick in the side, indicating that breaching this subject would bring Grima's fire down upon them. Chrom found his way to the bed and sat beside his wife, waiting for Frederick. She was still holding the duvet over her face while the trays were placed upon their laps. 

"Thank you Frederick. I'll call if we need anything else."

"Mi'lord, Mi'lady," he bowed before closing the doors behind him. Chrom heard Saphire exhale in relief beneath the covers and he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she peered over the blanket. 

"You're silly." he laughed, "You cover yourself up like you have something to hide."

"I'm not dressed of course I have something to hide!" she adjusted herself and looked at the tray, "Frederick is a good cook. All of this looks so lavish." Her eyes washed over the dishes of fresh strawberries and grapes, yogurt and toast with jam and sausage. Fresh Milk to drink on the side. "Chrom..." her face flushed in embarrassment, "I..."

Her head turned but as her mouth opened to speak he has pushed a strawberry between her pink lips stopping her from saying anything further. "You talk too much sometimes." he pouted, "Enjoy your first morning with your husband. You have little to be worried about because I'm here."

Saphire's brow scrunched up in disapproval but she bit into the berry and pulled the remaining bit from her mouth. She said nothing but kept her frown upon her face, glaring at her blue eyed king. They ate in silence both still coming down from the fantasy of their wedding, the concept of marriage still a mystery between them. Neither had had time between their confession and commitment to understand what becoming husband and wife meant let alone being King and Queen. The silent qualms between them were left as they simply had drifted through their final battle into their wedding. It was those thoughts that calmed Saphire down, making her realize that Chrom must be as concerned as she was, if not more so. 

"Chrom..." she broke their silence, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I promise to always tell you of my worries and questions because I trust you most. We can resolve anything together."

"Saphire I forgave you already." he shook his head, indigo locks tossing about.

"But, I forget, how much pressure there is on you. I've been selfish thinking of only my fears and woes and wallowing in self pity, that I forgot, you're newly crowned exalt, you are responsible for rebuilding not only your own kingdom but the bonds between the others and ours. Now, you have to be a husband, keep me happy and cared for, and make sure that I know what it is to be queen."

Chrom's mouth turned into a smirk, "Did I mention you speak too much sometimes?

Her copper eyes wide, she couldn't help but stare at him sadly, "If you want I can just leave and we can just not have me crowned today."

"Don't talk such nonsense," he tried to push a sausage in her mouth but she moved, causing him to fall over onto her back.

"Ow!" she squealed, "Chrom… get off me!"

"Your fault! You'll have to face the consequences," he laughed as he put the sausage in his mouth and his fingers went to tickle her sides. She broke out laughing, stuck, struggling, unable to move as he wiggled his fingers over her hips. Her face red she tried to fall to the side which pulled him backwards and onto her thighs, looking like a strange X on the bed. Chrom smiled, the sausage still poking through his lips. She leaned and they both adjusted so they were side by side. Her lips met his taking the sausage in her mouth and biting. Their faces red and flushed they chewed silently and stared at once another. His fingers went to tangle in her hair as their legs intertwined and their lips met for another sweet kiss.

"I love you…" she said, "I'm so happy I'm here with you."

"As am I. You're so beautiful even disheveled. But…" he sighed, "The coronation is early and then it will be nothing but work for us." their bodies close, she could feel he was resisting the urge to keep her in bed all day. "Are you ready my Queen?"

"I can face anything with you Chrom."

"Let's finish breakfast and I'm sure that there are massive arrangements for you to wear."

Knowing time was scarce, they ate, holding back their desires as they parted to prepare for the Coronation. Chrom was in the throne room waiting further direction and awaiting Frederick. He arrived with the wooden box which held Saphire's crown, fashioned out of platinum and sapphires, fitting of his wife. He hadn't seen it yet as so much time was required to craft such an intricate piece. 

"It's beautiful," Chrom's fingers ran over the etchings and carvings that delicately adorned the crown. "I hope she'll like it."

"I'm sure she will." Frederick closed the box and cleared his throat, "My King, Lady Saphire is ready. The ritual is you will bring her balcony and there will be further blessings before you will crown her." 

"Alright. I just want to see my wife." it was all he cared about. "Being apart from her makes my heart suffer."

"You truly are newlyweds," he laughed, "Come then friend. Let us go complete the ritual."

She was in the hall outside the throne room, Saphire was walking, taking her time counting in her head so she was slow and graceful. Her deep blue gown shifting about her as her hair, set in cascading curls down her back with the rest braided back to the back of her head swept around her. Cordelia had left her alone after nervous rambles from the raven haired woman had frustrated her enough. Fiery red hair caught the glimpse of sunlight as he watched the raven haired love of his life try to counter her clumsiness. The sweet scent off her body made the left side of his mouth curl up as he remembered what it was to be close to her, to feel the warm softness of her lips on his gentle look to her eyes when she was in deep thought. The moment they had shared was etched in his brain and he swore he would do nothing to ruin that memory. 

He was about to go speak to her when he saw her misstep. She fell forward and into his chest. His arms intuitively going to hold her close. "Bubbles. Are you alright?"

Saphire looked up, her face bright pink from embarrassment, "Gaius..."

"The one and only..." he held her up at arms length. "How was last night? Was Chrom good to you?"

"I…" Copper eyes found the floor as she remembered the night with her husband, "Gaius....What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my favorite lady of course." he grinned, "Did you really think everything I'd said was untrue? You may be married to Chrom but I still love you and I will protect you with my life." He tilted her chin up so his deep emerald hues could gaze into chocolate brown depths. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. He laughed. "You're as innocent as ever, even though, you are not..." he chuckled, "Are you ready to become queen?" 

She nodded, "Chrom should be here soon." she pulled away but he held her arms. "Gaius..." she blushed. 

"Sorry..." he let go turning away, "Sometimes it's hard to just look at you. Especially when you look so stunning." 

"You need to keep your composure. You're still my friend and Chrom's, I would never want him to think ill of you..."

"But you told him I kissed you. You wouldn't keep a secret like that from him." she looked away, "He wasn't angry..."

"Surprisingly, but we have to talk about this..."

"No, we don't. I know how I feel, I won’t do anything to come between Chrom and you. I swear."

Gaius dropped to his knees in front of her holding her hand and placing his forehead upon the top of it. Her face flushed. "I..."

"Please Saphire. I care too much about you jeopardize my friendship with you."

He stood up and let her go just as Chrom and Frederick exited the throne room. She turned and looked at her husband as he took her into his arms and kissed her softly. Her face flushed as he held her waist, "Ready?" Chrom asked and she nodded. Taking her hand he led her towards the balcony, Gaius trailing behind, "I don't think. I could ever get tired of looking at you Saphire. You're the most beautiful woman in existence." His gaze went to Gaius passing him a knowing look. 

"Oh Chrom...." she was cut off by the applause from the people seeing them step out. It was a tad overwhelming that she had to take a moment to catch herself. Everyone who had attended the wedding and more had come for this. "This is a bit..." she turned and ran straight into his chest. 

"I know but we can't stop our people from coming to us and offering their best wishes." he tilted her face up, "How many times must I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"Until she believes it," said Libra. "Your Majesty." he bowed, "Everything is ready." 

"Come, this will be quick and then we can go have lunch." he promised.

Chrom led Saphire to the front of the balcony and the crowd quieted. Her eyes deepened to a deep chocolate as she stood with a small smile upon her lips. Chrom was beside her and Libra and Frederick to his right. Gaius stood behind Saphire. 

The world felt like it was underwater. She turned to Chrom, seeing Libra. Perform some sort of prayer over her crown. Frederick still held the box and the gems caught her eye. Gaius grabbed her bare hand and snapped her back to reality. 

"Kneel..." he whispered to her. And she did, Chrom lifted the crown and placed it upon her head. She felt he weight as she looked up at her husband. 

"I present the Exalt and Queen of Ylisse, Chrom and Saphire" Chrom took her hand and helped her up. She turned to the crowd and curtsied. The crowd roared as her face flushed. She was officially queen now and for now she would be happy with her husband. Chrom pulled her to him and he held her close as they waved at the crowd. The applause continued for a while until he finally turned and led her back inside. Their friends had followed as they made their way to the throne room. 

"Frederick, Libra. I wish to talk to Gaius alone... " Saphire looked up her eyes wide in shock. She could say nothing as the red head avoided her gaze. Chrom calmly took her hand, silently asking her to leave the situation to him. She was unnerved at this, unsure what frame of mind either of them were in to have a private conversation. He wouldn't explain, and that would bother her until she knew. 

"My queen?" Frederick bowed noticing she hadn't moved. "Shall I escort you back to your room?"

"Um..." she stammered, "A-Alright." she looked back at Chrom, helpless and unable to even search Gaius for his reaction as she was led away.


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius and Chrom have been left alone to discuss the occurrence before the wedding ceremony. The king, still heated at the thought that his good friend had feelings for his wife, tries to maintain his composure while questioning him. Gaius being a close friend to both of them maintains himself with his honesty but not without consequence. Saphire returns and finds them and realizes the only way to rectify this is to separate the two friends for a time to allow things to simmer. She comes up with a proposal to force Chrom away from the castle.

The door shut. The fiery hair tossed about his face as emerald eyes moved from the door, remembering where she had been. He smiled before turning to the indigo haired prince whose sapphire hues were upon his friend with concern. 

"So what is it Blue?" he asked his hand going to his friend's shoulder. 

"Frederick told me you found Saphire yesterday." 

Gaius' eyes sparkled remembering what had happened. The look he gave Chrom bred an angry fire inside of him, "Yes. She panicked and ran to the gardens. She wanted to run away from everything, she thought she'd destroy your life." he confirmed everything that Saphire had said.

"Thank you for convincing her to stay, I don't know what I would have done had she not showed up at our wedding..." Chrom sighed, heart aching at the thought.

"Blue," Gaius put his hands on the Exalt's shoulders looking him square in the face, "She loves you, so much. She wants nothing but the best for you and all the joys even if she must remove herself to get it..." 

"Is that her talking?" he paused furrowing his brow, "Or you?"

"What do you mean?" his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You told me that you were in love with someone, the same day I admitted my love for Saphire. Did you end up telling her..."

"Chrom..." Gaius' eyes welled up with a sudden surge of pain, "I..." he looked away.

"Tell me the truth..." Chrom's hands went to his friend's holding him there, "Did you tell her the night you said you would?"

Blue and Green collided as they stared one another down. Chrom's resolve to hear the truth from Gaius would overcome any push the red head would have against him. 

"No..." was the reply that flatly escaped his lips.

"Why didn't you tell her..."

"Chrom why are you bringing this up? What's done is done..."

"Because I want to hear you say it..." he pulled Gaius' hands off of him and held his wrists. "Tell me the truth Gaius. I want to know everything." 

His face dropped, it had been hard enough keeping it a secret but it would be even harder having this out in the open now that they were married. "Chrom, I love Saphire. I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember but... when I found out you were in love with her, I couldn't let my feelings interfere. She loved only you. I was the one who told her to come forward to you. It was your reaction that frightened her off. She can be delicate as a rose when it comes to her emotions."

Chrom let go of Gaius' hands, "She never knew until..."

"Yesterday. When I found her I admitted I loved her, only because... she needed to understand what I'd sacrificed for her. And how much you meant to her. She was letting self doubt cloud her judgment..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HER?" he shouted without raising his voice. "What made you kiss my fiancée on her wedding day?"

Chrom could feel anger bubbling up inside. He felt a deep sense of frustration at not realizing this beforehand. They stared at one another for what seemed like eternity. Chrom resisted the urge to grab his falchion and behead his friend. Foreign feelings of hatred filled his head. 

"Chrom, Saphire loves you and only you. I couldn't give her my love because neither of you would be happy. I... admit, I kissed her, I wanted to. I'm sorry for losing control but, she is yours, I will guard her with my life because she is my friend. I will love her forever but she will never be mine. Please understand and trust me."

"Trust you?" Chrom shouted, "You were my friend. You didn't trust me to tell me that we pined over the same woman! You didn't feel that I cared about you or your feelings to admit to me that Saphire was the one your heart ached for." He grabbed Gaius's collar leaving him bewildered, "How? How can I trust you? You didn't consider me a friend to tell me what was in your heart. You decide to tell her when it's too late to do something about it!"

"I don't want to do something about it! I never did!" Gaius pleaded, "I want her to be happy. YOU Lord Chrom, YOU make her happy. She has loved you for a long time just as you have loved her and I'll swear before the Gods that I will not allow you or anyone to hurt her."

"I would never hurt her, she's my wife!" Chrom's hands rose, lifting Gaius to his toes.

"CHROM!" Saphire cried coming and pulling her husband away, "What are you doing?" her copper hues shifted to Gaius as she silently apologized.

"I... I couldn't stand the thought of him..." he stopped himself from speaking lest anyone hear what had happened. "I..." her soft caramel hands touched his face, feeling the heat of his anger, "Saphire..."

"Chrom..." she kissed him softly, "It's not his fault. He's our friend, he brought us together. He gave up his love for ours, we shouldn't hate him." she smiled at him offering him some sense of peace, "You don't have to forgive him for kissing me but you can forgive him for everything else. Everything he has done has been for us. To bring you to me, to give me the love of my life."

Gaius watched as the woman he loved defended him and his actions. He could do nothing but stop and stare at her as she pacified her husband trying to make him leave the situation before them. "Saphire..."

"Gaius," she moved and brought her arms around his neck, the warmth of her body against him made him feel weak, "You made all of this possible. Chrom and I would never have admitted our love without your help and sacrifice." Her lips found his cheek and his face turned red, "I will be forever in your debt."

Chrom fumed as he watched his wife caress their friend. "So what do we do then Saphire..." he said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing..." she stepped away and replied. "We should just let the issue lie. We have more important things to worry about don't' we? We have a world to rebuild. A place to rule, a family and friends to take care of..." she moved towards the door her blue gown swishing about her, "I'm... going to go lay down." Saphire forced the words out, trying to hide the weakness in her voice. 

Her palms touched wood as she pushed through the throne room doors and she let out a deep sigh. Her body was tense and she felt light headed. "Queen Saphire..." Frederick's voice could be heard. She collapsed and he hurried to hold her up. She clung to his armor, her body heaving as she breathed heavily.

"I'm fine Frederick... Please just help me to our chambers...." her copper eyes stared at the carpet as she allowed him to guide her up the stairs without another word. He pushed the doors open, allowing her inside. Saphire let go of him and found her way to the bed. "Today was just much too stressful and I don't think I can handle any more excitement today."

"My Queen would you like lunch brought for you?" Frederick asked trying to hide the concern in his voice, "I can summon the king to..."

"No. I want to be alone," she held her head, "Please don't tell anyone I'm unwell. I just need some time to unwind. The wedding, the reception, all these preparations. I'm exhausted." she groaned and turned into the pillow. She felt Frederick sit on the bed.

"Saphire," he offered, "You're not alone here. Your friends support you, and your husband is here for that too. You should think before pushing everyone out. The results could be disastrous."

The black haired queen didn't lift her head. Her mind was on how to get Chrom and Gaius away from one another so that the air could be cleared. Frederick left her quietly to her thoughts. The only way she could think of was to start mending the bonds between countries that had little to no ties with Ylisse. 

Flipping onto her back, she looked at the ceiling that had been painted to represent the sky. The sky that they all shared. She forced herself out of bed and headed to the war room. There she sought out a map of the entire world. She saw, to the north past Ragna Ferox a place where no one had mentioned. Pulling books from the shelves, researching into this place she understood that success would be found here. She would take the King to this kingdom, to meet the ruler of that country, the build new bonds and to hopefully keep the peace. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill she began to write, her mind on her goal.

With a bright fire of determination in her gaze she blew on the letter to allow the ink to dry. Then held it firmly as she brought the rolled up map out of the war room. Saphire just needed to find Chrom. She returned to the most obvious place, their room. He was pacing, still angry at what had transpired. 

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to get through knowing he did this. How can I look at the man who sacrificed his love for mine, then goes and betrays that action. It just makes no sense." he replied, "I..."

"Chrom..." she interrupted his brooding, "I was thinking and I figured out where we should begin."

Just the sound of her voice, its gentle pitch in his ear had caused the King to turn in her direction. His gaze washed over her caramel body in the large gown. It was easy to understand she was trembling and forcing herself to stand. Saphire was strong, he'd never doubted this, but it seemed the ordeals of the last few months had finally worn on her. He shook his head and went to her, placing his hands upon her shoulders. He felt them slump as she looked down, her eyes upon his white shoes. Inhaling deeply, she breathed slowly to keep calm. Pulling away from her husband her soft steps led her to the desk where she unrolled the map, then extended her manicured caramel hand to her husband. He approached and his hands went about her waist as he stood behind her. 

"Saphire... I don't want to talk about travel and rebuilding. We just married, isn't there..."

"No." Saphire replied flatly cutting him off, dropping her hand and placing it on the map. "Here. This is where we will go. Past the borders of Ragna Ferox. We haven't explored there. There is a town there, I've seen it. It has been ruled by a queen for several generations and yet Ylisse has never opened trades with them."

"There's reasons for that... hundreds of years ago..." Chrom was at her side running his hand through her hair, "We can't go there..."

"We're going there." she insisted, "If it's been hundreds of years it's been too long. Chrom, you are not past kings. You are your own man. You are stronger than a feud that has nothing to do with us anymore." Saphire felt her knees begin to give away and her heart started to race. Chrom noticed instantly and his arms went beneath her to lift her up. She held the letter in her hands as he carried her to bed. 

"Saphire." he sighed "You've been queen for a mere hour and you're already working yourself too hard. And you're giving me orders on top of it. You're obviously stressed and you can't just pick up and travel."

She pretended not to hear him and as Saphire felt her body drop softly to the bed. The letter in front of her she spoke slowly, "You will send this letter to the Queen and we will depart for these lands. It will take three weeks to arrive by horse and we don't have time to spare." She gazed at him sadly, "I want to start my life with you. Once the world is set right then we'll be free to truly be husband and wife."

"You're trouble, Tactician..." he smirked taking the letter. "You get your way but when we get back you and I will have our own private time. No work, nothing to distract us from one another."

"You have my word." her fiery gaze captured his deep blue waters, steam building between them.

"Well then, now that this matter is settled I'm going to take what I didn't get this morning my beautiful Goddess." her face flushed as he his lips captured hers and his hand slid beneath her gown to caress her legs. 

"Chrom? I..." The caramel skinned queen was unsure how to react, adoring his affections and yet afraid of the new sensations she'd experienced with him.

"Shhh. Saphire. Don't be so tense. Relax with your husband." he smiled, assuring her, "I love you so much my beautiful queen." He moved in to kiss her once more, his dark blue hair falling about his forehead, her hands reaching for his cheek pulling him closer, accepting him with a kiss of her own.

"I love you Chrom." she broke away to say before reaching and undoing his shirt so they could enjoy an afternoon of passion in the weaning sun.


End file.
